Quédate
by SandraMasen
Summary: Cuando a Bella le comunican que tiene que pasar el curso en Forks, un pueblecito en el Estado de Washington, junto con su padre, Charlie, el mundo se le viene encima. Bella lleva años resentida con Charlie, por haberse desentendido de ella y de su hermano, después de divorciarse de Renée. Pero, ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer de la estancia en Forks algo realmente bueno?


Me monté en el coche a regañadientes. Renée y Phil, prácticamente, me habían obligado hacerlo, empujándome hacia el asiento trasero. Era consciente de que mi cara tendría cierta similitud con la de un perro rabioso. Ni siquiera Emmet había vuelto a reírse de mí después de que le diera una mirada de advertencia. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

A diferencia de mí, mi hermano estaba que saltaba del asiento de la emoción. A él _sí _le agradaba la idea de volver a Forks y se había estado cachondeando de mi cara de enfado desde el momento en el que Reneé nos dijo que volveríamos a vivir con Charlie. ¿Por qué mamá me hacía esto? ¿Por qué me obligaba a vivir en un lugar que no quería con una persona que no soportaba? Ug. Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía del pueblo, tan poco hablador y tan encerrado en su mundo, que ni siquiera se había preocupado por mí y por mi hermano desde que se había divorciado de Renée. Ni una vez había venido a visitarnos a Phoenix. ¡Ni una!

No es que necesitase urgentemente una figura paterna, ya tenía trece años cuando ellos se divorciaron, pero no estaba demás una que otra visita. Era cierto que cuando llamaba yo no me ponía a el teléfono...¿pero qué quería que hiciera? ¿Que corriera a decirle "te quiero" cuando estaba enfadada con él? No, no lo haría.

-Hey, Bells-Emmet me llamó-. Quita esa cara de limón espachurrado-se rió.

Le pegué un manotazo en el brazo, a lo que él soltó "au". Emmet podría ser muy grande y amedrantador, pero en realidad era una persona muy cariñosa, con complejo de niño de cinco años. Eso es lo que hacía a mi hermano único y, quizás, por ese motivo lo adoraba tanto. Claro que esto nunca se lo he dicho. Emmet continuó con su burla, a pesar de haberle pegado antes. Esta vez lo ignoré y apoyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Phil y Renée charlaban animadamente y cada dos minutos se daban un beso. Aparté la vista. Al contrario que otros adolescentes que al ver a su madre besarse con el novio de esta les produce arcadas, a mí lo que me producía era un pinchazo de envidia. No por Phil, (¡por Dios, no!) pero sí por la relación que mantenían. Pura, buena, sencilla y llena de amor. Me hubiera gustado mantener una relación como la que ellos mantenían. A veces me preguntaba si Renée habría dejado a Charlie por ese motivo. Porque él no la llenaba por completo y ella necesitaba de alguien que verdaderamente se preocupara por ella. Nunca supe el motivo de su ruptura. Fue repentina, así como de un día para otro Charlie ya no estaba en la casa. Antes de eso, se podría decir que erámos una familia bastante feliz. Pero al parecer eso fue una falsa.

Suspiré.

Mamá me escuchó, y se volvió en su asiento. La mirada de Renée era intensa y preocupada. Incluso parecía tener un aire culpable. No lo entendí, era ella la que decía que yo estaba comportándome mal con mi padre. No dijo nada y volvió a mirar al frente.

Llegó la hora de despedirse y subirse al avión. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mamá me acarició la mejilla, dejando un rastro de humedad. Ella tenía sus ojos azules llorosos y la culpa rebosando en ellos. Dejé a un lado mi orgullo y mi enfado y la abracé. ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? No lo sabía.

-Prometeme una cosa-susurró, mientras que deshacía mi abrazo para mirarme mejor. Asentí no muy convencida.

-Trata bien a Charlie-abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella alzó una mano y continuó hablando-. No se merece que le grites, ni que le insultes.

-Nadie ha dicho que vaya hacer eso-protesté, intendo contral el volumen de mi voz.

-No, pero te conozco. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te castigué sin salir un mes?

Lo recordaba. Me enfadé, pataleé y le grité a Renée. Ella había decidido dejarme encerrada en casa durante un mes entero, después de enterarse de que me había escapado al concierto de uno de mis grupos favoritos, a pesar de que ella dejó claro que no podría asistir porque era a media noche. Lo hizo peor que me acompañara un chico : James. Mamá me tenía prohibido salir a más de las once y media de la noche con un chico, una regla que, desde mi opinión, me parecía un pelín exagerada. Esa noche, cuando llegué del concierto, mamá me estaba esperando en la salón. El resto no hace falta que lo nombre.

- Sí, ¿vas a estar recordandome a cada momento que no estuvo bien lo que hice?-le dije.

-Solo hasta que te apliques el cuento.

Rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, mamá. Me portaré bien con Charlie-le dije, sin creerme mucho lo que decía.

Renée se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa. Después, subí al avión y ella y Phil se marcharon. Emmet no borró la estúpida sonrisa de su cara en todo el viaje. Al final tendría abujetas el día siguiente.

Cuando bajamos del avión en Seattle, el frío me azotó la cara. Supongo, me tendría que acostumbrar. Todavía nos quedaba un viaje en avioneta hasta Port Angeles, que se me hizo muy corto. Emmet bajó las escaleras con bastante facilidad, mientras que yo iba a trompicones. Cuando llegué a su altura, él ya estaba muy ocupado hablando con alguien. Charlie. Ambos se callaron cuando me vieron.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Charlie. Bufé-. ¿Eres tú?

-Obvio. Que yo sepa no me he cambiado por otra-dije, a medio camino de la burla.

Charlie parpadeó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué cambiada estás! Estás más alta...

-...y más rara-interrumpió Emmet. Le golpeé el brazo, de nuevo. Odiaba que se metiera con mi forma de vestir. Él decía que mi mal humor se debía a que casi siempre iba vestida en tonos oscuros, que debería cambiarlo por otro estilo más soleado.

Estuve todo el trayecto a Forks en silencio. No me apetecía hablar con Charlie, de la misma forma que Emmet lo estaba haciendo. Ambos se preguntaban por cómo les había ido la vida en estos últimos cinco años. No me sorprendía ver que Emmet no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor a Charlie, pero me preguntaba por qué. ¿Sabría él algo que yo no sabía? ¿O es que Emmet tenía tan buen corazón como para perdonarlo todo? No, no creía que fuera eso. De repente, me sentí como una niña pequeña. Si era cierto que me estaba ocultando algo, ¿qué sería? Tenía diecisiete años, ya era lo bastante mayorcita como para entender las cosas.

Como para que Renée me hubiera contado la verdad sobre la ruptura, no que se limitara a negar cada vez que le preguntaba y n0 usara ningún argumento para proteger pero tampoco para poner verde a Charlie. Todos me estaban confundiendo. Y habían sido _cinco _años los que había estado sin ver a mi padre. Y ahora que lo tenía delante de mí, tampoco suponía mucha diferencia.

Miré por la ventanilla, el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Suspiré. Ahora estaba en Forks, y mis días serían todos grises. Ni un poco de sol. Lluvia, nieve, niebla, lluvia y más lluvia. Me sentí claustrofóbica de solo pensarlo. Maldije a Renée mentalmente, por obligarme a estar allí.Ojalá hubiera nacido un año antes.

* * *

**Whoaa, no puedo creer que lo hice...mi primer fanfic! Siento si se os hizo muy repetitivo el cap, pero este es sólo para presentar la situación en la que se encuentra Bella, como una especie de introducción. ¿Os ha gustado o lo habéis aborrecido? Dejadme saber vuestra opinión. **

**¿Merezco algún guapo, hermoso, divino, review?**

**-Sandra. **


End file.
